¿Y sí?- (SkwisgaarxToki) YAOI
by Uriih
Summary: Basado en el capitulo dos de la segunda temporada (Muertelección) Conjunto de ONESHOT'S- ¿Que pasaría si Skwisgaar cambiara su opinión sobre Toki? Si en lugar de arrastrarlo a tomar clases extra de guitarra lo hubiese encarado de otra manera.


-Ay mi Toki que gracioso es, quiere más solos pero no se da cuenta de que el guitarrista principal soy yo.- se carcajeo entre dientes desde el sofá mientras que sus ojos azules miraban con recelo al castaño frente a él aun enojado por el incidente de aquella tarde.

-¿Y sabes porque? Porque yo, como decirlo… Soy mejor que tu.- escupía aquello sin importarle lo que el más joven pensara, desde hace mucho había dejado claro que en su cabeza Toki no era más que un tapete el cual podría pisotear las veces que le deseara y sin ninguna consecuencia puesto que por alguna razón extraordinaria y fuera de este mundo este le tenía demasiado respeto tanto a él como a la banda.

-Eso no, no es verdad y lo sabes, estamos muy…- su voz tembló con cada palabra que salió de su boca; Regocijando al rubio que simplemente aumentaba su ego con cada rechinido de dientes que resonaba dentro de la sala.

-Solo piénsalo mocoso, tu firmas autógrafos a niños y preadolescentes con cabezas huecas, yo las tetas de cientos de mujeres bellísimas que darían sus ojos para pasar una noche conmigo; Yo pido platos gourmet y tú te comes las sobras, yo soy el guitarrista principal y tú…- chasqueo su lengua con malicia antes de continuar aquella humillación.

-Tu solo eres alguien a quien deje entrar a la banda para reírme de él cada que lo veo patalear por una tontería como esta…- lanzó la lata de cerveza que tenía a su lado, aun con algo de su contenido hacia el muchacho que apenas y podía devolverle la mirada.

Era como si quisiera tener la atención de todos, estar en el centro de algo o parecido, en cualquier circunstancia él no estaba metido y lo odiaba.

-Acéptalo Toki, soy mucho mejor que tú en cualquier aspecto, solo mírate… mírame, compáralo ¿Qué no vez chaval? No hay que ser un genio para saber que aquí el único que manda soy yo.- termino su discurso con una mirada burlona.

Fue solo cuando la bebida empapo encima al castaño y sus ojos y rostro finalmente se encontraron con los de él cuando obtuvo su respuesta.

-Que… que te follen Skwisgaar, que te follen.- aquellos profundos ojos azul marino, ahora manchados de un cruel tono de rojo además de empapados por esas gotas de agua que forzó a no dejar salir lo observaron de reojo antes de darse la media vuelta y salir de aquella sala lo más rápido que pudo.

-Toki, espera tío que solo estaba bromeando…- hablo el sueco, sin embargo aquel hombre había dejado la habitación. Aquello le había extrañado en mil maneras distintas, normalmente Toki devolvía el insulto e incluso se le hubiese echado encima como una fiera después de los primeros insultos, pero esta vez no.

-Joder…- esta vez aquel lado "infantil" y sumiso del castaño habían salido a la luz por más de unos segundos, y a Skwisgaar no le hacía gracia en absoluto torturar a un niño, no de una manera como esa.

Miro hacia el marco de la entrada, como esperando que por milagro los pasos acercarse rápidamente de este sonaran, dándole paso hacia su golpiza de siempre.

Pero no paso, solo se quedó en silencio, sentado en medio del salón junto a su vieja Gibson y botellas de alcohol a su lado.

Contemplando las paredes a su alrededor, manchadas de sangre y distintas sustancias irreconocibles al igual que la alfombra y los distintos "adornos" y arcades esperando.

Pasaron unos momentos en silencio, mismos que Skwisgaar aprovecho para deleitarse un poco en su cabeza y hacer de lado esos pensamiento de culpa; Y no solo era que le gustara joder a aquel pequeño chaval con sus gritos e insultos constantes porque si, de hecho había algo más detrás de ello.

Algo más oscuro, tétrico y extrañamente repulsivo que le hacían hacer ese tipo de cosas al noruego. Podría ser acaso su voz, ese chillido molesto que hacia cada que llamaba su atención con uno de sus gritos.

Tal vez sus ojos, aquellos pozos agua marina que lo miraban enfurecidos cada que desconectaba su guitarra del amplificador en los ensayos.

Quizás su boca, esos labios delicados que hablaban de manera incesante y siempre intentando conseguir la aprobación de los demás.

De hecho eso era lo que más repudiaba del mocoso, siempre no importa cómo o a que costo, no interesaba que tan bajo tuviese que caer tenía que caerle bien a todo mundo dentro de Mordhaus, a todos menos a él.

Pero nada paso, ni un grito ni un golpe solo el palpitar nervioso de su corazón y su saliva deslizarse con dificultad por su garganta cuando miro de reojo el reloj, casi tres horas habían transcurrido mientras él estaba esperándole.

Hasta que finalmente se decidió, levantándose y atravesando los enormes pasillos del lugar, bajando escaleras, esquivando cuerpos del suelo y evitando a toda costa toparse con sus colegas cuando llego a las cercanías de la habitación del menor.

Estuvo a punto de llamar a la puerta cuando alcanzo a distinguir una voz, al parecer charlando con alguien.

-Yo solo quiero ser como él, ¿Qué hay de malo en querer ser como tu ídolo y llegar tan lejos como él?- exclamo Toki al momento de colocar aquel oso de felpa sobre la estantería a lado de su cama, podría decirse que era como su "consejero" y oídos personales cuando debía sacarse algo del pecho y no quería ser insultado o agredido física y verbalmente por sus compañeros de banda.

-No lo entiendo…- negó con la cabeza, intentado deducir lo que hacía mal para que el rubio lo tratara de esa manera. Siempre y sin importar como quisiera acercarse, terminaba jodiendolo o humillándolo de más de una manera.

-De verdad no lo entiendo…- en algún momento simplemente se "rindió" y es por eso que intenta socializarse más con los demás miembros dela banda, intentando evitar conflictos con el sueco.

Pero no importase cuando se esforzara, o cuanto se alejara para evitar hablar con él, Skwisgaar siempre lo terminaba destrozando.

-Toki, ¿estás ahí dentro? Deja de llorar como una nena y ven acá, tenemos que ensayar.- la atención del castaño se centró a la puerta, cuando de inmediato se acercó a ella y coloco el seguro de la cerradura.

-Déjame en paz hombre, no estoy de humor…- exclamo, recargando su cuerpo contra la puerta como si de una medida de seguridad extra se tratase.

-¿Es por lo que dije hace unos minutos? Anda, fue solo…- el primer intento de este para "disculparse" fallo torpemente cuando fuera interrumpido por el grito de este.

-Dije que me dejes en paz… por favor- era más como una súplica que un favor, aun aparentando estar molesto Toki se escuchaba tan gentil.

-Oh, vamos chaval sabes… sabes que yo… yo no.- No hacía más que hacer sentir aun peor al guitarrista principal, además de ponerlo de los nervios y con ganas de lanzar la puerta por los aires.

-Joder con los mocosos…- llevo una mano s u frente en desesperación y nerviosismo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Toki, yo la verdad no pienso que seas un inútil…- trago saliva y con un esfuerzo casi inhumano finalmente lo dijo.- Y la verdad creo que eres un buen guitarrista.- casi mordió su lengua al terminar la oración.

-¿De verdad piensas eso?- la voz tímida apenas y se escuchó por a través de la gruesa madera.

-Cla… claro… - suspiro, no tenía nada más que perder, su dignidad se había ido hace unos segundos con aquel "cumplido".

-¡Aha, lo sabía! Solo dices esas cosas para hacerme tener confianza en mí mismo ¿cierto? Así nunca me dejare pisotear por alguien que no sea el mejor.- grito el castaño al salir de su habitación de golpe, acercándose a él rápidamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Piensas que soy, el mejor?- pregunto el sueco aun sin creerse lo que pasaba.

-Pero por supuesto, todos ustedes son los mejores si no ¿porque andaría tras de ustedes dejándoles que me tiraran toda esa mierda?- alzo una ceja confundido, y bueno que hasta ahora eso era lo más lógico que había escuchado en el lugar.

-Ustedes son geniales…- repitió a Skwisgaar con aquel tono nervioso, se sentía como una fangirl o algo, solo que a diferencia de ella Toki no deseaba arrancarse la ropa y follarlo ahí mismo.

Aunque ese ligero ardor en sus mejillas y cuerpo en general, al igual que la manera extraña en que noto que lo observaba bien podrían mal entenderse después de unos segundos de mirarle fijamente.

-Sí, si bueno yo sé que YO soy genial, te daré unos consejos en el ensayo solo ve a por tu guitarra.- el rubio aclaro su voz, nervioso.

-Oh vaya…- Acariciando la cabeza de su compañero guitarrista antes de que corriese a la sala a buscar su instrumento.

-¿Y ustedes que carajos me miran?- alzo la voz cuando noto la presencia de sus compañeros quienes con una sonrisa burlona lo miraban.

-Pues venía a joderte pero al parecer, por hoy has tenido suficiente…- con los brazos cruzados y ese tono payaso, el pelirrojo, castaño y pelinegro solo reían entre dientes.

-Váyanse al carajo.-


End file.
